


Lethargus

by hereruha



Series: Blood Honey [1]
Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Hunted Vampires, I usually don't write one shots haha, M/M, Vampires, Witches, a bit of romance I guess, and a bit of heartbreak?, vampire!ruki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 10:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13363068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereruha/pseuds/hereruha
Summary: He knew this was coming, he had foreseen it a year ago, but he had let it slide as he could finally taste love and happiness.





	Lethargus

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native speaker.

“You can’t just put me away like that!” yelled the raven-haired man, struggling in the other’s tight and strong grip.

Fire was raging around them, the smoke was burning his throat and eyes, he could barely see where the other was taking him.

“You know you don’t have the choice, Ruki,” sighed the other, not even wincing when he was slapped with inhuman strength.

“I have to go back, they’ll slaughter them!” retorted Ruki, tripping as he was dragged up a few stairs.

The taller dark-haired man stared down at him, noticing how his usually golden eyes were turning blood red, the veins around his eyes standing out and turning black, his nails growing into claws. He knew this would happen, there was no way Ruki would just sit back, doing nothing, while his people was hunted down, beheaded and burnt to ashes. However, he also knew he couldn’t let Ruki go out there, the humans’ rage and need for revenge was such that the moment they’d see the small raven, no matter how powerful he was, they would take him down, which would then mean the end of all his people.

“They’ll kill you.”

“Let them try!” spat the raven, baring his fangs.

He shook his head, dragging Ruki down to the basement of the temple they had taken refuge in, which was already protected with an enchantment. He could feel the vampire scratching him with his free hand, trying to get away, but it was useless, he had taken precautions before he took him away from his place. He usually didn’t use magic against the other, but in this case he didn’t have the choice. Without it, Ruki would already be out there, going on a rampage, which would end up in his death no matter what.

_“Kill them all!”_

He breathed in, willing himself not to let out anything when he heard the order coming from outside of the temple, somewhere in the forest. He was a friend of both humans and creatures of the night, and as much as he understood why humans were doing this, in the end it didn't make them any better than those they were slaughtering. _“Blood for blood,”_ he thought, shaking his head. This never worked. It didn’t bring the dead back, it only brought about more hatred and death.

“They’ll regret it,” hissed Ruki.

“Calm down, Ruki,” he said, feeling how the other’s body was twitching under his fingers.

“How the hell do you want me to, Uruha?” growled the other.

Uruha knew how vampires worked, but if there was one thing that still was quite a mystery, it was Ruki, the progenitor of all vampires. Nobody knew how he had become the beast that would come to terrorise humans, nobody even knew how old he was. He seemed to have seen it all, to almost be older than the world, no matter how young he appeared to be. Yet, he still acted on impulse, he would rip someone’s head off in a burst of anger, which could very well have been caused by a simple, not-so-judicious, but yet quite harmless, comment from a mere human being. The raven behaved like the nobility would, which sometimes made Uruha wonder if the original vampire wasn’t actually of noble, maybe even royal, blood before being turned into a monster. It was something he would never know, the smaller man didn’t let people know more than he thought was necessary, and his story was something that he deemed to be too private to ever be told.

Uruha whispered a few words, casting a spell on the other so he would be forced to calm down. By the way all his veins throbbed and seemed to have turned black like ink, it was obvious Ruki had another form, one that might not have been as enticing as his human one. Uruha had once had a glimpse of it in a vision, and what he had seen was enough for him to know nobody deserved to encounter such horror, not even the men hunting down Ruki’s people right now.

“I know you want to help them, Ruki, but this time you need to stand back and let them fight for themselves,” he said, forcing the raven to sit on a marble altar.

The vampire’s eyes slowly turned back to gold.

“But Aoi…”

“You know Kai will protect him, Aoi doesn’t need your help anymore,” cut him off the taller man.

Ruki glared at him, his pupils turning into thin slits. Uruha held his gaze, raising an eyebrow in sort of defiance, knowing very well the vampire wouldn’t do him actual harm. However, this was yet something else that made him question the other. He had never seen vampires before Ruki whose features changed so much. He had an inkling that Ruki might not even have been human when he had been turned.

“Just let me put you to sleep. This is the only way for you to survive, as well as for them,” uttered Uruha, slowly pushing the other to lie on his back.

“How long will this spell last?” asked the vampire, his gaze set on the ceiling.

The dark-haired man shook his head, feeling his heart slowly break when he saw the other rub at his eyes when he didn’t get an answer. He might have thought Uruha hadn’t seen it, but the man had clearly noticed the tears that were threatening to fall.

“I won’t wake up, that’s what you don't want to tell me, isn’t it?” whispered Ruki, looking to the side, avoiding the other’s gaze.

“Ruki,” sighed Uruha, softly grabbing the other by the chin.

“Just say it, I will never wake up,” muttered the other, refusing to look at him.

“I’m sorry,” murmured the dark-haired man, hovering over the other.

“No, you’re not,” retorted the vampire, glaring at him, his eyes red again.

“Of course I am,” he replied, his hand clenching around the vampire’s jaw as he gritted his teeth. “I’m putting my lover, my soulmate, to sleep forever.”

The vampire scoffed, tears slowly running down his temples. The raven hated to let his emotions out, even in front of Uruha who was so close to him, but this time it was just too much, even for him. He had been around for centuries, one would say that he had lived, but he had only found a real purpose to life nine months ago, and it was already taken away from him. It felt like his heart had just started beating again, after centuries of void, and it was ripped away from him.

His sobs worsened when he felt Uruha’s lips on his, the other’s scent of sandalwood filling his nostrils. He had no idea what the spell would do to him. Would it be like dreaming? Or would he realise that time was passing, that the world was moving on, that his lover had passed away, that he was left all alone, in a deep slumber?

“I love you,” whispered Uruha against his lips before starting to cast the spell.

“Please, don’t,” cried the vampire, trying to get up, only to realise that the other had already cast a binding spell, preventing him from moving from even an inch. “I will hide, I will lay low, but please, don’t do this, not to me.”

Uruha looked away, unable to stand how broken the other looked, how his pleading eyes were set on him, filled with tears. He slowly fell to his knees, still chanting. Ruki’s voice had quickly died down, but the man just didn’t dare look up, he knew very well why the other wasn’t speaking anymore. He had to end the spell before he could look at his lover, otherwise he might have been capable of breaking his spell, freeing the vampire from what was meant to be an eternal slumber.

His chanting slowly turned to a whisper, then completely died down. He fell forward, catching himself with his hands, tears now blurring his sight. Oh how much he hated himself for letting this get so out of hand. He had predicted it. A year ago he had foreseen that everything would change, that he would be able to experience something akin to love and joy, but that it would be ripped away from him.

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered again and again, like a mantra, as he slowly stood up.

He finally dared to look at the altar, his breath hitching in his throat when he saw the other’s face. Ruki probably wasn’t at peace, but like this, in a deep slumber, it looked like he was. He was slightly floating, his body covered in a light white fabric. The top of the altar was surrounded by glass that Uruha knew couldn’t be destroyed, unless one knew the spell to undo it.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. Ruki was safe, no matter what happened, he would always be protected, and that was all that mattered to the dark-haired man.

“One day, we’ll meet again,” murmured Uruha, kissing two of his fingers before laying them on the glass, over Ruki’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you go, I'm not quite sure what went through my head when I wrote this the other night, haha.  
> As you all know, I don't usually write one shots, and this could actually become a series! If you're interested in more, which also means maybe quite a lot of other pairings than just Uruki, tell me! ♡
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this (rare) one shot!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated ♡


End file.
